Talk:Ptah, the El Daoud/@comment-2607:FCC8:AE17:9400:D2D:F477:CC12:F4CA-20181116104359
The decoding of what "Ptah, the El Daoud" actually means seems to be a little misconstrued, either by a tarnishing of old oral information being passed down over decades and collecting dust on top of it's actuality, a loss of information, or total guess work from viewers, if Mrs. Alice Coltrane never did reveal the actual meaning, herself. All research on Google tells you that it means "Ptah the beloved" and that Ptah is an Egyptian God. But linguistically and grammatically this is slightly wrong, close!, but wrong, nonetheless. 1. Ptah is a Kemetic (Egyptian) God and demiurge, indeed. The information, on what Ptah means for this album title, given on Google is accurate. (So no problem here) 2. Google information (with no sources to where this information emanates), vaguely, shows that "El Daoud" means "the beloved," with no elaboration of how it's rendered, leaving one to have to assume that "El" is supposed to be Spanish for the English "the." But the album is called "Ptah, the El Daoud." If "El Daoud" means "the beloved," then what's the point in "the" being before "El?" That's because "El" is actually Hebraic for the English word "God" or deity, correctly changing the meaning of "El Daoud" to "Beloved God." Which would make even more sense and corroborate with the name "Daoud," bringing me to my next point. *SIDE NOTE: Also, that's why "El" is capital and not lowercase like "the." The same as how and why American Christians capitalize "God," Hebrews also capitalize "El." *E.g.: Almighty God translates to "El Shaddai" in Hebrew. P.S. In case you're asking yourself, "If it means "the Beloved God," then shouldn't "El" come AFTER "Daoud?" No... Hebrew is written left to right ;) * 3. "Daoud." Daoud is the Arabic name and form of the original Hebrew name "Dawid," which derives from the Hebraic word "dod," meaning "beloved." Dawid, as you've probably already caught on to, translates to the English "David." Daoud isn't capitalized because it's being used as a name, it's capitalized because, well, that's just what you do with titles. You capitalize the first letter of every significant word that coordinates with making a subject and leave the less important words, like: to, the, a, of, lowercase. So please don't get the theoretical ideal that "Ptah, the El Daoud" might possibly mean "Ptah the God David" lol *SIDE NOTE: Daoud is pronounced "dah-ood" or "dah-wood." Pronounce the "ood" sound how you would pronounce "food." And "Dawid is pronounced "dah-weed."* 4. "the" is lowercase for a reason!, because it is a coordinating conjunction and has less importance than the main subject, which is a beloved God named Ptah. (This point backs point 2.) So to close it all up, "Ptah, the El Daoud" means "Ptah, the Beloved God." It's rather a play on fusing together 4 different cultures and languages: Kemetic (Egyptian), English, Hebrew, and Arabic. But hey ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ even as plausible as this all sounds, we'll never really really truly KNOW until Alice Coltrane, herself, finally sets the record straight, once and for all.... PEACE, Bagheera Smoov﻿